New Note
by techgeek
Summary: Harvey Specter is at the top of the world. He has everything and everyone we wants. That is until his daughter comes back into his life. Meet Sarah Specter. Harvey's thirteen year old daughter who never takes no for an answer. First fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

New Note

Chapter 1

**Mike Ross's point of view**

I had just dropped off the Jackson Briefs on Harvey's desk when a tall, brunette came storming in.

Angry at the interruption I said, "Excuse me but you can't just rush in here li-"

The girl didn't care.

"Save it," she said while glaring at Harvey.

Harvey, just noticing now that another person had entered his office, lazily glanced up from the briefs. When he looked at the girl, his face went white. He quickly turned his eyes down at the Briefs again.

In an angry tone, Harvey said, "Whatever you want Sarah, it CAN wait."

The girl, whose name was Sarah, took her hand and smashed the Briefs down on the desk. I winced. I had done an All-nighter for some teen with angry issues to destroy.

Sarah was glaring at Harvey now and growled out, "IT has been waiting for 13 years, Daddy Dearest."

_ Daddy dearest? Harvey has a daughter?_ I thought.

"Whoa, wait! You have a daughter?" I said, utterly astonished. Of all the people in the world, Harvey Specter was the last person in the world who I thought liked kids.

The girl slowly turned toward me with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Oh, Daddy didn't tell you Mike? He was probably too ashamed to even mention his mistake of a daughter!" She was literally shooting daggers through her eyes at Harvey now.

_ Whoa! Wait how does she know my name? I've never met her in my life!_

Slightly scared at how she knew me I croaked out, "How do you know my name?"

Sarah didn't even glance away from Harvey whom she was having a glaring contest with. They both had the same glare/scowl on their faces. It was a dead even tie with no sign of any them giving up too soon.

"I have my ways," she said.

Slightly scared of her while simultaneously cheering her on for standing up to Harvey, I slowly inched toward the door.

"I'll just go, leave you two alone," I said, inches from my escape.

"Oh no Mike. Please. Stay. I want you to hear all about Daddy and all the great things his done since you look up to him so much. And maybe, if you study really hard, you'll end up JUST like Daddy one day!" her voice was dripping sarcasm at the last part

I glanced at Harvey to try and see what his reaction was, but his face displayed no emotion. I took a seat in one of Harvey's plush black chairs and stared at Sarah.

"Much better Mike. Now make yourself comfortable, this is going to be a long show."

I gulped.

Sarah Specter began to pace around Harvey's office, admiring his record collection and looking at the beautiful view of Manhattan. She sighed and began talking.

"It all started one day in January," she began. "The temperature wasn't too cold, a light snow on the ground, and a new year full of opportunities. Everything seemed perfect. That was, of course, until Daddy and Mommy saw each other for the first time."

Scared at what I would hear next, I looked up at Harvey. He was following Sarah around his office with his eyes but had his poker face on.

Sarah stopped pacing and turned toward me.

"Daddy flirted wildly with Mommy. Who wouldn't? Mommy was very pretty in her youth, smart, and funny too. 'The whole package' my grandfather would say. Already at one of the best law schools in the country. She was sure to be valedictorian. Her life was perfect, until she met you."

Sarah turned toward Harvey and began talking directly toward him.

"Oh they went out for about 4 months until Mommy called it quits. Said you were a bad influence. But one day after the break-up, Mommy didn't feel so good. Vomiting, feeling bloated. Mommy got scared so she drove to a Walgreens, bought a pregnancy test, and bam! A little pink plus sign," she said, venom dripping from her voice.

Sarah turned toward me again and began talking.

"Mommy immediately called Daddy, telling him. And then the next day, they were back together confessing how madly in love they were. Two days later they were married in a tiny office at the local courthouse. Mommy dropped out of law school and began working at a KFC off the interstate to help prepare for me. While Mommy was off working her ass off, guess where Daddy was? Guess Mike!"

I was surprised she was asking me anything. Totally confused, my stutter came out.

"I... um... I don't know..."

That didn't bother Sarah at all. She just smiled and continued her story.

"Out drinking with his pals to celebrate completing one year of law school."

Sarah turned to Harvey.

"Such a GOOD influence!"

She turned toward me again.

"While Daddy continued to excel at school, I was getting bigger and bigger. So big that Mommy couldn't work at her job anymore. She stayed in the crappy, one bedroom apartment she and Daddy rented. All alone, with no one to help her through the pregnancy. I came soon enough."

She smiled as if she could remember her own birth. She was staring out at Manhattan now. Her eyes had glazed over.

"On December 31. Early in the morning. Crying and wailing my eyes out but Mommy said I was most beautiful thing she had ever seen. You know what Daddy said? Nothing. He wasn't there for my birth. Guess where he was Mike!"

I was shocked again that she was asking me. My stutter came again.

"Well...um...I-"

"Out drinking with his friends," she said. "Of course he was. Despite my Mommy calling him 15 times, he didn't come until he sobered up. You know what he said to my Mommy when he got there? He said, 'My. Bad,'"

Sarah turned to Harvey and whispered, "Your bad, huh?"

I looked at Harvey. His eyes were closed and he was clenching his fists. As if closing his eyes would take Sarah and all of his other problems away.

Sarah continued her pace around Harvey's office. It was several minutes before she continued again. This time her voice was strained as if she was about to cry.

"Well my parents stayed together for two more years. Mommy staying home with me while working at a Jewel-Osco and Daddy going to law school. Things were okay for a little bit until the 31 of December on my second birthday. Mommy and Daddy's divorce was finalized. On. My. Birthday. Daddy wanted to welcome in the New Year as a 'New Man' so he had the divorce finalized on my birthday. Couldn't wait just one more day could you?" she asked.

Sarah turned toward Harvey slowly and began her story again.

"Well Daddy went on to graduate law school 5th in his class and become a successful lawyer for a top law firm while Mommy and I struggled to pay the light bill each month. It hurt me to see Mommy work so hard just to get so little in return. I've worked hard in school, straight A's. No detentions. I also swim. Did you know that Daddy? Well best in my age group, state champion for two straight years. But you won't know because you never came to any meets. Oo Mike guess how many times Daddy could see me a month!" She was somehow excited at this question.

Determined not to stutter again, I whispered out the first number that came to my head.

"Two."

Sarah pouted and said, "Three. Close though. Now guess how many times he actually did see me!"

I didn't want to answer so I shrugged.

"One. At most. That was when I was lucky. He was 'working'."

She stopped her pace in front of Harvey's desk.

"Really Daddy? Couldn't take 3 days off a month to see your only daughter? The visits didn't even have to be for a whole day. Just drop by Mom and I's crappy apartment on your way to or from work to say 'hello' and find out what was going on. Because of your 'work' I hadn't see you in 6 months before the funeral."

One the word 'funeral' Harvey's lip twitched. Sarah saw that and yelled out, "Ahaaaa! See Mike! This man CAN show emotion!"

She was staring out the windows again. She seemed so peaceful. Just staring. Not seeming to have a care in the world. She was beautiful like that. Just staring. Her voice was cracked and small. I had to strain my ears to hear what she was saying.

"The funeral was nice. Everything done just as Mommy would have liked it. After the burial, at the funeral home, I was crying my eyes out. I didn't know anyone there except for my Mother's father who had gone outside for a cigarette and you, Daddy."

A smile slowly crawled up on her face as she remembered what happened next. She looked at Harvey with such hate that I felt uncomfortable being in the same room.

"You saw me crying in the corner and you did something I would have never expected. You sat down next to me and let my ruin your $12,000 suit with my tears. You awkwardly put your arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug while I clung to your jacket and cried. I was beginning to see this as a start to a real father-daughter relationship I always wanted."

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed.

"I imagined me your apartment, helping me unpack all my boxes. Helping me set up my room. Helping me paint my room. Saying, "Goodnight, Sarah. I love you," every night before bed. But instead, I heard your cellphone ring, felt the shift of your body as you reach into your jacket pocket to get it, and watched you raise up from the chair and leave the room. You left me alone. All alone when I needed you most. I was ready to forgive you about all those times you ditched mom and I. Instead I saw you for the scum you ARE."

Harvey was still expressionless. His eyes had glazed over and were staring at the open Briefs, crushed on his desk.

Sarah was slowly walking toward Harvey's desk again. She stood right in front of him and placed two hands on his desk, encroaching on his space.

"Got ANYTHING to say Daddy Dearest?"

Harvey's eyes slowly became less glazed over and soon they were on fire. Several emotions flashed across his face. Anger, guilt, and surprise. He hid his emotion well because I only saw those emotions for a moment. He slowly rose and hovered above Sarah. I never realized how tall Harvey was. Sarah was tall but Harvey towered over her.

Buttoning his jacket and straitening his tie, he said, "Yes, I do Daughter Darling," the sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

Harvey was the one in charge now. He was no longer hiding behind his desk, he was now Harvey Specter: best closer in New York.

"What right do you have to walk into my office and suddenly unleash 13 years worth of hate at me in front of my employee?"

"What right do you have to leave your ex wife and 2-year-old daughter all alone for the next 11 years?"

They were both yelling now.

"News flash Sarah. Sometimes the world sucks but you have to deal with it."

Sarah's face got red and the veins on her next started to pop out.

"You think I don't know how much this world sucks? Not only have I been living barely above the poverty line for 13 years but some my mom died in a car crash! And guess what! The drunken idiot who killed her survived! So don't you dare tell me that I need to understand how much this world sucks!"

A sly smile appeared on Harvey's lips.

"For someone who's been living IN poverty for her whole life you sure are acting like a spoiled brat."

"A spoiled brat? Is that what I am to you Harvey? What else have I been? Whoops? Mistake? Stupid Child Support child? How about a daughter? Because new flash Harvey! I'm your daughter and that's going to stay that way forever! You can't divorce your daughter!"

The room was suddenly 10 degrees too hot and the air had that uncomfortable 'Just got in a really intense fight,' taste left in it. I was still plastered to my chair staring in awe at the two Specters. Sarah was defiantly Harvey's daughter though. Even though she only had a few of his features like his eyes and his nose, she was looked like him when she argued, yelled, and even gave that same "Harvey Scowl" Mike had learned so well.

"Get out," Harvey said.

"What?" Sarah whispered.

"You heard me, get out. Now," Harvey had already picked up the Jackson Briefs and began scanning them again.

Sarah looked whipped. Her lip quivered while glancing frantically around the room at anything that might help her. Defeated, she turned on her heel toward the door.

She stopped in front of me and whispered, "Nice meeting you Mike Ross."

Sarah walked toward the door and stopped. She slowly turned around and looked at Harvey. Harvey didn't even notice, he was already sitting down again and looking back at his papers. A single, silent tear dripped from Sarah's left eye. She angrily wiped it away when she saw me staring. She pushed open the door and disappeared down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

New Note

Chapter Two

**Sarah Specter's point of view **

Tears brimmed over as I walked from Harvey's office to the elevators. A medium sized women with fiery red hair stood next to me silently and patiently for the next elevator. She hummed along to some song I didn't know and tapped her foot anxiously as she scrolled through messages on her Blackberry.

She looked so ready and put together. Gray pencil skirt with a flowy purple top tucked in. Little black heels and a mermaid waves perfected her 'I'm trying really hard but not showing it' look. She looked like everything I was not. I felt naked next to her. Worn out jeans with holes that looked like actually holes not jeans that you buy with holes. A semi clean white v-neck shirt. Worn out red Converse. No makeup. And my unruly hair was captured in a messy ballerina bun. The elevator came and we rode in silence. The tears were still coming unfortunately.

The women got off soon and I rode the rest of the way down alone to the lobby. I wanted to scream at someone. I wanted to lash out at anyone who talked to me. I wanted to, I wanted to, I don't know what I wanted. I just wanted somewhere quiet where I could talk to someone. Bingo. I whipped out my phone and dialed #2 on my speed dial.

"Y'ello?" the voice said.

"Hey," I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"Oh. Usual spot in...?" his voice was uncertain.

"Ten minutes."

"Ok leaving now," he said. I heard click something on his phone. He probably thought that he had ended the call. I was about to tell him until I heard this.

"Yo mom! I'm goin' to the library wit Sarah. Dunno when I'll be back. Got my phone. Call me!" I could hear him walking toward the door.

"Miles! Stop talking in that awful New York accent! It's terrible!"

"Sorry mum," Miles said in his native South African tongue.

I smiled as I closed the phone. Miles really could make my day any day. I hailed a cab and zoned out while he took me to the New York Public Library.

When we arrived, I paid the cabbie and hopped out. I jogged across the street and casually walked up the huge steps. I immediately went to the Drama section of the library to wait for Miles. I pulled a random book off the shelf to occupy myself for the time being.

Soon I was so wrapped up in my book that I didn't realize that Miles was standing right next to me, reading my book over my shoulder. I screamed with fright but Miles caught this and covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my scream so it ended up sounding like a low moan. After he released me, I flattened my fly aways and smiled up at him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said. Smiling down at me. Miles was 6'2, tan, brown eyes, brown hair that always poked up in funny places, and an amazing smile.

He was wearing a green and white rugby shirt today with jeans. God he looked hot. He leaned down to kiss my cheek but missed and ended up kissing my jaw.

He pulled back and said, "Well that wasn't what I going for!"

I laughed. I'd known Miles my whole life practically. His mom was a single mom too and he and I met through this stupid single mom's support group in the basement of a church in our neighborhood. The support group wasn't for kids but since everyone there was a single mom, they couldn't leave their kids home alone so the kids got dragged into the support group too. Usually they didn't talk to us but when they did they'd ask us how we felt about not having a dad.

I never really liked that question because I always thought it was the equivalent of asking a fish if he missed his bicycle. He never had one so why would he miss it? Same thing with most of the kids in the support group. None of us had ever had a dad to what's there to miss?

_A lot _I though to myself_. A lot. Especially if you have to live with your non-existent father for the past 13 years for the next 5 years. _

Miles's mom and my mom became good friends and we were eventually forced to have play dates together. The play dates usually ended up with one of us crying because we had gotten into a debate about something. Crayons vs. Markers. Legos vs. Lincoln Logs. Hardy Brothers vs. Nancy Drew. Miles and I still got into debates but neither of us would cry about them anymore, thank God.

"So what's the drama?" he asked as he leaned onto the bookshelf.

"It's Harve- I mean Dad. He's well, he's being um, well..." I didn't know how to sum it all up.

"Oh God. Not more Harvey drama!" Miles joked as we walked to our usual spot.

Miles and I would always come to the library whenever something was happening in our lives. We usually met on Saturdays regularly but if it was an emergency we met whenever that emergency was. Our usual spot was a square table in the back of the library. We had gone there so much that all the library regulars knew never to sit at that table on Saturdays. And if it was an emergency meeting, they got up as soon as they saw us.

"Mhmm," I said as we sat down. "Want the full story or the short story?"

Miles gave me that look as if to say "seriously Sarah? Is that even a question?"

I gave him the full story. It felt good to get that stuff off my chest. Miles already knew the actually story almost better than I did but he didn't care. He just sat and listened.

When I finally ended my story at the elevator he said, "You know what I think Sarah?"

"What?"

"You have to give him a second chance."

If I was drinking something I would have spit it out. Instead I choked on my own spit. Miles awkwardly patted my back as I re-collected my thoughts.

"What? Have you lost your mind Miles? He's had plenty of chances to fix his mistakes but he hasn't fixed any of them! The funeral was his last chance and he blew it. Now I just need to avoid him for 5 years and I'll be good."

"Sarah," he said sternly. "I know. It sucks to be the child that he never wanted. You and I know that better than anyone. But the way you described him, it sounds like he wants a second chance but is too afraid to take it. You see Sarah, you've built up these huge walls that no one can get through except a couple of people. You need to break down those walls and allow Harvey in."

"Have the druggies gotten to you Miles? What are you smoking?"

"Hey! You wanted advice, I gave you some. No need to criticize."

What Miles was saying was kind of making sense. "But I'm scared Miles."

"Scared about what Sarah?"

"Him rejecting me. What happens if I pour my guts out to him, asking him to be a real father and that I still love him after all the things he's done to me and he just laughs and walks away? Then what Miles?"

"That would never happen in a million years Sarah," he said softly.

"But. What. If. If. Did?" he obviously wasn't getting the question.

"...I don't know."

I sighed. Why was I being so aggressive with Miles? He was just trying to help. Don't you dare screw up with Miles too Sarah my mind was telling me. He's your one best friend. Don't get him angry with you too!

"Sorry I'm being so mean, it's just tha-"

Miles cut me off, "It's fine Sarah. I've been through this already with David. It's cool to be a little bitchy about some things with me every once in awhile."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Miles."

"No problem, now I don't know about you but how about we go down to Ed's for a hot chocolate?' he said standing up out of his chair.

"Sure because we totally never always do that after we talk."

Miles turned around to look at me. "Are you being sarcastic?

"Me? Sarcastic? Noo!"

"Mhmm thought so. Come on we're burnin' daylight!"

"But what should I do, Miles? All my stuff is already at his apartment and the other apartment already sold!"

I didn't know what to do. After mom died, I went to live with Harvey, him now being my legal guardian. Most of mom and I's stuff was in storage somewhere and grandpa put the apartment up on the market. It sold quickly for a responsible price. My bed and other bedroom stuff along with my clothes were at Harvey's apartment. But after what had happened in his office today I wasn't so sure that I was welcome anymore.

Miles took a long sip of hot chocolate before he answered, "What do you mean 'what do I do?' You go home Sarah. Plain and simple. It's your home now too and just avoiding him is going to make the situation even worse."

"But he probably hates me now!"

"He doesn't hate you Sarah. No one could hate you."

Miles said that with such a loving look in his eyes that it nearly sent shivers up my spine. Did he want something more than our friendship too? But he was like that with everyone. But mainly to me... Gosh why are boys so confusing?

"Thanks Miles," I said smiling.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes before I said, "How's your mom been? I haven't seen her in awhile."

Miles sighed and ran his fingers through his newly cut hair. "She's good, I guess. You know the usual. Work, bad boyfriends, occasional drink. Nothing that I can't handle."

"Well if you ever need a place to crash for the night if things get bad you know my couch is always open. Even if I'm not even welcome in my own apartment."

Miles laughed and said, "Thanks Sarah. That means a lot."

"No problem. Now have you seen that huge summer reading list they gave us? That's gotta be over 2,000 pages!"

"Wait until you see the math packets they stared handing out. Jake said that..."

We rambled on about mindless school topics until 12 when Miles's mom called him saying that he needed to come home because his grandparents were visiting.

"Got it mom. See you soon. Yeah. Yeah I know. Love you."

Miles glanced at me.

"Sorry to leave you Sarah but you know how it is when the old folks come around to visit. 'Now how old are you again?' 'You still playing baseball?'"

"Yeah it's fine. I actually think I'm going to go to Harvey's ap- I mean home and start unpacking some more boxes."

"Sounds like a plan. Talk to you soon Sarah!"

"Yeah! See you Miles!"

We departed Ed's. Miles started to jog toward the subway and me walking to the curb to hail a taxi. I nervously bit my bottom lip and started wondering about what was going to happen next.

_And off we go. _


	3. Chapter 3

New Note

Chapter Three

**Harvey Specter's point of view**

"Goodnight Harvey," Donna said, her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Night Donna. Have a nice weekend," I said, my mind wandering to the events of today.

My thirteen-year-old daughter barged into my office but she had also unleashed thirteen years worth of hate on me in front of Mike. Mike probably thought I was going to abuse my daughter now. Donna had also told me that she rode the elevator with Sarah and that she was crying. I hadn't meant for her to cry. She should know by now that I'm a huge believer in tough love. On top of all that, my case was practically falling apart. Every witness I found suddenly disappeared and it was only two days before the trial. I rubbed my face with my hand and groaned. Not a good day for me. One of the worst says I've ever had in years.

Outside my apartment I hesitated. What would I say once I got inside? Instead of awkwardly avoiding her, I would tell her exactly what I thought and address the 800- pound gorilla in the room. So what if she didn't like me for it? In the end it would be the best for both of us.

I opened my apartment door slowly and stepped in. Immediately, I noticed a pair of red Converse thrown carelessly in front of the door. I also noticed a gray sweater thrown over a black plush chair in the sunken down TV room. Another sign of Sarah I noticed was the sound of music coming from her room. I walked to her room and knocked three times.

"Hello? Sarah, I'm home. Can I please come in?"

The door opened almost immediately. Sarah stood in front of me with her hair down and soaking wet. She was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt with blue and white- checkered flannel shorts. She looked tired.

I walked into her room. The room was almost exactly as it was before she moved in. Her room had been one of the guest bedrooms before. I had it decorated in a modern style like the rest of the house. When Sarah moved in I asked her if she wanted to re-decorate it but she shook her head and continued to move boxes into her room.

The room's only changes were that there were pictures and books everywhere. Every wall had many many pictures in black frames. The wall with the most pictures was the wall with the door in it. The whole wall was dedicated to just pictures. Sarah had it set up as messy yet neat looking collage. There were books everywhere in her room. The room originally had five wall bookshelves that were always empty, but Sarah had filled them all up. I eyed the nearest bookshelf. _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Sense and Sensibility, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Robinson Crusoe, A Tale of Two Cities, The Idiot, _the titles went on and on. They were all classics. The books looked ancient. They had leather-bound spines and smelled of old books.

Sarah sat on her bed and looked at me. I cleared my throat a little and began talking.

"Could you please turn down the music? I want to talk about what happened in my office today."

"Oh, ok," she said. She walked over to an ancient looking CD player and pressing the pause button.

_Geez, this kid didn't even have an iPod? We'll have to change that._

"I was not impressed at what happened. If you needed to talk to me then you should have done it when we were both at home and not busy with anything. You barging into my office and yelling at me in front of my associate was not only very frustrating to me but also very childish. The only thing you showed me today was that you are weak. Confronting me in front of an audience in public shows that you are too much of a coward to confront me alone. I was... I'm still not impressed with your actions today Sarah," I said in my classic lawyer voice.

"I understand. I'm sorry," Sarah said, still looking at her feet.

I began pacing around her room admiring all the books she had.

"I'm willing to put that behind us and try and make our relationship work. I know that I've been the best father in the world but you have to understand that I never abandoned you or your mother. I will be the first to admit that I wasn't at all of your activities but I did come to some of them. I actually did know that you swim. I came to both of your state championship swim meets. Good job. It was all a question of whether or not you saw me there," I said, trying to make my voice sound less like a lawyer but more like a frustrated father. It wasn't going to well.

"Really?" Sarah said, finally looking up from her feet.

"Yes. I really did come to your swim meets," I said.

"No, that wasn't what I meant. I meant really you want to try and make our relationship work?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you hated me," she said. Her voice was trailing off.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? Yes, what you did today was very frustrating but no I would never hate you Sarah. You're my daughter!" I was so shocked that she thought I hated her.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Do you want anything to eat?" I said trying to make my tone conversational.

"No thanks. I ordered take-out before you got home. Sorry, I should have asked you first," her voice was suddenly very soft and quiet.

"No, no that's fine," I said, "I'll be out here or in my office if you need anything."

"Ok, thanks Dad."

I shut the door with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

New Note

Chapter Four

**Mike Ross's point of view**

After what had happened with Sarah, I thought that I'd never see her again but there she was. In Harvey's office. Actually more specifically, lying down on Harvey's couch. Ear bods in. Book open. She didn't even notice me when I walked in. Harvey was reading the paper behind his desk with his feet up acting as if nothing was wrong at all. I'd finally finished the research Harvey wanted, so I tossed the papers onto his desk and plunked down in one of his chairs. He folded the newspaper and looked at me.

"This is Samuelson, right?" he said.

"Right," I said.

"Great. Tell me about him."

"This guy has a squeaky clean record. I couldn't find anything bad about him. No speeding tickets. No littering. Not even jaywalking. He's just a regular guy who plays by the book," I said sadly.

"Look harder..." Harvey's voice trailed off before yelling, "For God's sake! In his free time he volunteers at a nursing home!"

"Every 2nd Wednesday of the month," I said glumly.

Sarah had emerged from the couch and walked over to the desk. She smiled when she say me.

"Hey Mike," she said.

"Hello Sarah," I said. I was still a little worried about how she knew my name.

She turned to Harvey.

"What's all this yelling about?"

"Just work stuff, Sarah. Go back to reading," Harvey said sternly.

"'Work stuff' huh? Well can I see it?" she reached for the papers on Harvey's desk. After looking through them she let out a low whistle.

"Damn this guy is good."

"Tell me about," I said. "I couldn't find a single bad thing about him!"

"What's his name?" she asked, still looking through the papers.

"Michael Samuelson," Harvey said.

"Samuelson, Samuelson, Samuelson," Sarah said, her

voice trailing off. "Where have I seen his face before?"

Her eyes suddenly got very large and it almost looked like a giant light bulb popped over her head.

"Dad I think I might now some dirt on him," she said, slowly setting down the papers.

"What?" Harvey said, his voice suddenly full of hope.

"I think he might have had an affair," Sarah said.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Well, there's a girl in my neighborhood who's an unwanted pregnancy that looks nothing like her mom. She looks like him. One time I was at her house and she had a picture of her dad and her as a baby and her dad looked like Samuelson. She's my age and Samuelson was married at that time..." her voice trailed off.

"Now are you sure of this Sarah?" Harvey asked.

"Almost positive. You'll have to look more closely but I'm pretty sure that Hannah is Samuelson's daughter."

Harvey turned to me and said, "How could you have missed that?"

"He covers his tracks well," I replied. "I'll get right on it."

_Thank God for Sarah_ I thought. _Without her help, we might have lost this case. _

* * *

><p>When I got back to my cubicle, I noticed a pink sticky note on my computer. I peeled it off and read it.<p>

"Dear Mike," it read, "I'm really sorry that my first impression on you was one of my acting like a total bitch to my father. I swear that I'm nothing like that. From Sarah."

I smiled. Even her handwriting was like Harvey's.

"Reading a note from your lover?" a voice said from behind me.

"Hmm?" I asked, slowly turning in my chair.

"Reading a note from your lover?" Rachel asked, leaning over my cubicle.

"Why would I read a note from her when I'm talking to her?" I retorted.

"Mmmm. Smooth. Nice cover up," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So," I said, trying to play it cool, "What are you doing this Friday?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know that I haven't updated in awhile and I'm really sorry. I don't have an excuse but do know that I am sorry. And so tadaa two chapters instead of just one! **

**PS Thanks for the review! They mean a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I don't own Suits. **

New Note

Chapter Five

**Sarah Specter's point of view**

Sitting at the counter at Ed's, two thoughts passed through my head.

The first being at how much my life changed in these past two months. My mother had died. I had come to terms with my father. I lived with my father in an apartment that cost more a month what my mom made in six months. And that I was actually kind of happy at how my life was going so far.

The second thought was how I was going to tell Miles that Harvey wanted me to switch schools. I'd always gone to the public school in my area and had always looked forward to my eighth grade year there but living with Harvey had proved a difficult commute to that school. Harvey had suggested that I go to the Catholic private school near his apartment. I had put up quite a fight on that subject, refusing to go to a new school my eighth grade year. Harvey and I were not budging. I guess I got my stubbornness from him too.

Miles whispering, "Boo" in my ear interrupted my wildly apologetic explanations.

"Jesus, Miles," I said, my hand on my chest. I waited several seconds for my breathing to slow down before kicking him in the shin.

He groaned in pain and leaned down to hug his shin. He stayed there for a minute and I started to get worried. I leaned down next to him.

"Miles?" I asked, putting my hand on his back for comfort.

Miles shot up instantly.

"Gotcha," he said.

"I knew you were faking," I said. That was a complete lie but how would he know?

"Sure," Miles said as he raised his hand to grab the attention of the waiter. "Hot chocolate, please. Do you have mini-marshmallow?"

I smiled. Miles always asked for mini-marshmallows even though they never had any. Miles never gave up hope that one day they would.

The waiter shook his head and Miles tsked.

"Shame," he said, slowly shaking his head as the waiter walked away.

I took a sip of my already cold, hot chocolate. I didn't necessarily like the taste of it as much as I liked the smell of it. Call me crazy but I preferred the smell of chocolate to actually eating the chocolate. Miles would always make fun of me because of this. He would call me "un-American" and tell me to "get out of HIS country" even though he was from South Africa.

"How's your summer been, Sarah?" Miles asked as he grabbed his hot chocolate from the waiter.

"Well it's only been a couple of days, so uneventful. How about you?"

Miles smiled. "Excellent," he said, the grin never leaving his face.

"Tell me Mr. Miles," I said.

"Well, it IS going to be excellent, but I need you to be involved."

"Elaborate please," I said. I was a bit skeptical. Miles would always come up with crazy plans that would usually end up with the press involved or us nearly getting caught by the police.

Miles suddenly leaned in very close as if telling me a very important secret. He was so close that I could smell his shampoo, an Old Spice smell.

"We are going to go on such a great adventure that you're going to remember this until the day you die. We're going to complete that old "50 Things to do Before Summer Ends" list that we made in December.

I rolled my eyes. We had made that list up in math class when we were suppose to by learning about the Pythagorean Theorem. That list contained crazy things that Miles and I made up on a whim.

"Really Miles?" I asked. I was disappointed. I thought that he would have come up with something a bit more original.

"Really Sarah?" he said, matching my tone exactly. "Do you remember this list? It has some awesome stuff on it!" he exclaimed.

He reached into his front jeans pocket and took out a wrinkly piece of lined paper. He unfolded it a smoothed it on the counter top before handing it to me. I sighed. When Miles made up his mind that he was going to do something, he followed through. There was really no way that I was going to get out of this. I read the list slowly. Some of them were reasonable but most of them were outrageous.

**50****Things****to****do****Before****Summer****Ends**

** A list made by Sarah and Miles**

**1. Successfully bake a cake without setting a fire alarm off.**

**2. Talk backwards the entire day. NO CHEATING!**

**3. Walk backwards, but only when we can't get killed by cars or crash into people.**

**4. Dress up as those people from the movie _Casablanca_, whose names we forget and act out that scene by the airplane in Central Park.**

**5. Take a ferry ride to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island because we've never been there before.**

**6. Open up a lemonade stand.**

**7. Be a street performer in Times Square.**

**8. Dress up as Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker and fake fight on a sidewalk.**

**9. Take a bike ride. Anywhere. Bring picnic supplies because you never know.**

**10. Miles teaches Sarah how to talk with a South African accent. If Sarah fails at this, she must be punished by eating fish.**

The list went on and on until the back of the page at the bottom which read,

**We, Sarah and Miles, promised to complete this list of 50 Things to do Before Summer Ends, before the summer before our eighth grade year ends. **

Sarah

Miles

The list seemed impossible. It was too much stuff to do in too little amount of time. I looked up at Miles. He was grinning like an idiot. He was clearly very excited about trying to accomplish this list. Why should I hold him back?

"Miles," I started, but was cut off.

"I know. I know. It's a lot of stuff to do in just one summer, but I really think we can do it. Some of the stuff is so short that we can do a couple of those in a day. I've even set up a schedule of when and where we should do all this stuff. I've even crunched some numbers and if we start tomorrow and do everything according to the schedule, we would still have an extra week to complete anything that we couldn't," he was still grinning like an idiot.

This wasn't really what I wanted to do this summer. I wanted some of those relaxing, 'do nothing today' days. I wanted to see some of my other friends too. So far the only friend I had seen was Miles. My other friends must think I have abandoned them. _Wrong_ I thought. All of my other friends we either out of town or busy at a job.

I sighed.

"Look Miles," I got cut off again.

"I really think that we can do this. Please, Sarah. This is probably going to be our last summer together. Now that you live with Harvey, you're probably going to go to some private high school and make a bunch of friends there and never have time to see me ever again because you'll be too busy with your new friends. And then I'll go to the public high school, probably die of boredom without you there," he smiled on the last part but I could tell that he was really worried about me dropping him.

"Miles," I said slowly, "You're always going to be friend, even if we do eventually go to different high school. Besides, have you forgotten about weekends? We can hang out then!" I tried to be happy but I was slowly realizing what Miles was trying to say. He wasn't just worried that we would never see each other again, he was worried that I would turn into those rich and snotty private school girls that we used to make fun of.

Miles looked up at me, he knew that I knew what he was trying to say. Then he hugged me.

Miles and I never hugged. Never. In all those years of being friends, we never hugged. We high-fived. We fist bumped. Miles would sometimes kiss my cheek. We never hugged.

So there we were, hugging. At a counter in Ed's for Pete's Sake! I was still sitting on the stool, but Miles had stood up and had his head buried in my neck. I wasn't even hugging him. My arms we are their sides. Miles's grip on we pretty strong but I broke through and wrapped my arms around him too and hugged him back. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I could feel Miles's slow but steady breathe on my neck. At first it was a little weird but I soon got used to it. It actually felt pretty good after awhile.

_Maybe,__just__maybe_ I thought. _This__whole__ '__50__Things__to__Do__This__Summer__might__just__work__out._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, here's another chapter. It gets a little sad but then happy! I promise! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

New Note

Chapter six

**Harvey Specter's point of view**

Sarah anxiously twirled the single daisy in her hand. At about her tenth turn, she sighed and glanced up at me. I had been gazing out the window and the rolling fields. Out of the corner of my eye I say her sigh and turn her head toward the window too.

"She'd be very proud of you," I say, trying to keep my voice light and happy.

Sarah doesn't answer. She doesn't even acknowledge that I said anything. I turned my head back to the window.

If I hadn't been paying attention, I probably wouldn't have heard her whisper.

"I know."

It's my turn to sigh. She's so brave to come here. I can't imagine what it must be like for her. Angie was Sarah's whole world.

I turned toward Sarah and studied her face. She looked so much like Angie. She could have been her younger sister. She looked the same when Angie would smile, laugh, and cry. She stood with that same sense of purpose and prestige that her mother stood with. Sarah had Angie's brain too. God was she smart. There was literally nothing that Sarah didn't know. She sure gave me a run for my money when we debated. Just like Angie. Thank God she had my eyes and nose or else I would question if she were really my daughter.

Sarah was also incredibly beautiful like her mother. Long brown hair that always looked like she walked out of a salon. She was also tall and toned. My guess was that she was 5'8 and growing and because of swimming, Sarah was in great shape. Not to mention that she took up running this summer. Sarah looked like a teen movie star with her looks. Smart, beautiful, funny, what more could a person be?

I was still staring at her when she turned toward me. Embarrassed that my own daughter caught me staring at her, I turned my head away.

"Why were you looking at me?" she asked.

"I was looking at you because you remind me of your mother," I answered.

"People always tell me that," she said. "All during the funeral, people who I wouldn't even know what come up to me and say, 'You look so much like your mother.' I liked that. It made me feel closer to her. And it also meant that I was pretty," she said.

"Pretty?" I asked. "You're more than pretty, you're beautiful. I know that I'm your father and that all father's say that but you really are beautiful," I said looking at her again.

Sarah blushed.

"Thanks," she said turning toward the window again.

Ray turned down the long, gravel road. There were great oak trees on either side of the road. We stayed on this road for a little bit. I gazed out my window and took in the great sites.

The beautiful oaks trees, the bunches of tulips surrounding the trees, everything seemed right. This spot could have easily been a place for a resort or a mansion, but it wasn't. It was a place for people, but not the living. The gravel road turned into smooth, pavement as we approached a wooden sign that read, "Oak Tree Cemetery."

_So__this__is__where__she__is_ I thought. Of all the people in the world who died young, Angie was the worlds' greatest loss.

Ray turned to the left and we drove up a small road for a few minutes before the car stopped. Ray turned around and said, "This is as close as I can get. The rest of this road is walking and biking only. No cars. I'll wait here for you,"

"Thanks Ray," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt. I turned to Sarah.

"You ready?"

She turned toward me and I could see a single tear falling from her left eye. She didn't say anything, but nodded. Once we were outside, I grabbed Sarah in an awkward side hug and kissed her hair.

"She would be so, so, so proud," I whispered.

I released Sarah and crouched down so we were at equal height. More tears were coming so I took the tissue pack out of my pocket and handed it to here. She took it eagerly.

After she had blown her nose and wiped away her tears she looked up at me and said, "Well what are we waiting for? I have to get back soon so Miles and I can work on our list!"

I stood up and smiled. We walked in silence on our way up the path. The place was so quiet that it was eerie. The only thing you could hear were the crunching of leaves from our shoes. When we got to the end of the path, Sarah turned right and I followed. She knew where the grave was better than me. I hadn't been at the burial.

Her grave was one of the first graves we saw. It was a simple curved tombstone design. At the top, there was a cross engraved. The tombstone read, "In loving memory of Angela Anne Moore. A wonderful daughter and mother. August 27, 1981-June 2, 2011."

While I was reading the tombstone, Sarah had already sat down in front of the grave. Unsure of what I should do, I stayed standing. Sarah placed the daisy in front of the tombstone.

"I can leave if you want. I could give you some private time with her" I said, slowly backing away.

Without turning to look at me, Sarah answered, "Thanks. That would be great."

I turned away from the grave and walked to one of the oak trees. I leaned against the tree. I was far enough away that I couldn't easily hear her but if I strained my ears I could.

"Hey mom. It's me. Sarah. How are you? I'm good. Actually, I'm more than good. I'm great! I really can't tell you how happy I am! Don't worry about Harvey and me getting along. We're great. He's really a great dad. At first I was a little scared and worried about us getting along but we're great now! We really are. Harvey's been so supportive of me lately. You know, all my swimming and summer school work. Just last night he cancelled his plans to help me with my math homework!" she paused for a breath.

"I bet you probably want to know about my friends. Well most of my girl friends are working this summer. Lily has a job at restaurant being a bus boy, or well a bus girl. And Anna has a job babysitting the twins in 17C all summer! I've mainly seen Miles this summer. We're completing our 50 things to do this summer that we made in math class. We have some pretty cool stuff on the list! I'm going to go now, mom. I love you and miss you."

She stood up and looked around for me. I whistled to get her attention. She instantly spun around and smiled when she saw me.

She started crying when I hugged her. Her whole body shook with each tear. I hated seeing her so upset and broken. Sarah was so strong and it was unsettling when I saw her broken. I kept on hugging her, thinking that as long as I held onto her, all the pain inside her would disappear.

When she finished crying she looked up at me. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were stained from the tears. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

Still hugging her, I rocked my body back and forth in a calming motion. Sarah finally stopped sniffling and escaped my grip around her.

She took a deep breath and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Not just yet," I said.

I began walking toward the grave. When I got to it, I bent down and placed the old family portrait beside the daisy.

I had found an old picture of Angie, Sarah, and I in one of my drawers at work. It was such a happy picture. We were sitting on a park bench. Sarah was sitting on my lap smiling. She had ice cream all over her face. Angie was laughing. Her head was thrown back and she had on one of her killer smiles. I had my classic smirk on but my eyes were alive and full of energy.

"Bye Angie. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. I promise," I said.


End file.
